Hermione's Other Side
by KevinsGotMeGoingCrazy
Summary: Hermione has been a troublemaker lately...who's the one person that can help her? LupinHermione.


**Alright, this is my first Harry Potter story. It's LupinHermione, just giving you a heads up. I know, it's not one of the favorite couples I have listed on my profile, but I got this idea when I woke up this morning and I thought I'd write it down xD. Please give me some feedback and tell me if I should continue writing HP stories!**

**Rated T for language.**

**Disclaimer-I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!**

* * *

What's happened to her? That girl that has always been at the top of the class, never getting in trouble…what's happened to her? I ask myself this constantly as I wait for her to come to my classroom for…wait for it…detention.

Yes, young Hermione Granger has gotten a detention.

I know, that's hard to believe, the goody-two-shoes getting in trouble. But, I had to do it. She isn't the same as she was before.

Before, she was a bright, young girl with a promising future. Before, she was the one that was always helping people with homework and getting constant excellent grades. Before, she would befriend teachers and steer clear of troublemakers. But now…she's one of them.

Yes, Hermione Granger is a troublemaker. I once saw her sneaking into the Forbidden Forest after hours and lighting up a cigarette. I've given out more F's to her than I have to anyone else in my whole class. She's dyed her hair black and wears chains now. And I've seen her use Polyjuice Potion to transform herself into someone older so she could go into a bar, get herself drunk, come stumbling through Hogwarts Castle, and having a hangover the next morning. She wears more makeup than Cho, Lavender, and the Patil twins put together. I've also seen her rolling around in empty classrooms with random boys…luckily I stopped them before they could go too far. She skips class constantly, and when she doesn't, she's either talking back, not doing her homework, or just being obnoxious. I didn't think it was possible, but I think she's taken a turn for the worst.

I doubt that Harry and Ron are even friends with her anymore. She's been seen hanging out with Slytherins lately…they seem to accept her more now…although it's not really a good thing.

My head snapped to my door when I heard someone knock on it. Undoubtedly her. I sighed and got up. Walking to the door and opening it, I gave her a soft smile.

"Hello, Hermione" I said as nicely as I good. She rolled her eyes.

"Lupin" she said, starting to walk inside. But I stopped her.

"No cigarettes in my room, if you please" I said carefully, nodding at the long, white pole of junk hanging out of her mouth. She rolled her eyes again, dropped the cigarette in the nearby garbage, then invited herself into my room. I looked after her with sad eyes as I closed the door.

She sat herself down on top of a desk and her feet rested over the back of the chair in front of her. I didn't even bother telling her not to, she won't listen.

"So, what are we doing today, Wolfie?" she asked, using that horrid nickname just to be mean. "Lines? Organizing your supplies? Maybe kicking your ass?" Lupin just stared at her. This was the usual treatment he got from her, he was used to it.

"Hermione…" he said firmly, but calmly. Hermione huffed.

"Could you just tell me what I'm doing so I can get out of this bitch?" she said rudely. I sighed.

"You're going to be organizing my files in alphabetical order" I said, motioning to a file cabinet with masses of papers hanging out of it. "Just do as many as you can in the hour we have, and then you can go." She nodded ever so slightly, got off the desk and went straight to work. I smiled slightly at the fact that some of the old Hermione still dwelled inside of her.

As she got to work, I noticed something about her. The way she smelled like smoke, the way her clothes contoured with her body, the way her hair was tossed in a messy way that only she could wear…it all seemed…_attractive._

"No, no, Lupin, get a hold of yourself. She's your student…it's wrong what you're feeling" a voice inside my head cried out. I shook my head, as if to shake the voice from my mind, and went back to my own work.

The hour went by with lightning fast speed. Before we both knew it, Hermione was pushing her way out the door, as if she had an important meeting to attend to, but I held her back.

"Hermione, we need to talk" I said, grasping her arm tightly. She turned around, an angry look in her chocolate brown eyes.

"Get your hand off my arm" she snarled through gritted teeth. I did not loosen my grip.

"Not until you come back in here and we talk" I said. She sighed dramatically, but obliged. I led her back to a desk, then sat in front of her. She slouched back in the chair and looked around the room, as if trying to find something more interesting than being lectured. I sighed yet again, then leaned over the desk in front of hers and folded my hands on it.

"Hermione, we have some things we need to discuss…" I said slowly. She keep her eyes lazily circling the room. I have reason to believe that she hadn't heard a word I said.

"Hermione…" I repeated. Still nothing. "Hermione! Look at me when I'm talking to you!" I shouted, a little louder than I anticipated. I could see her jumped slightly, but still turned to look at me.

"Alright…we need to talk about your attitude here at Hogwarts" I said. She sighed lazily.

"What about it?"

"Well…I've talked to Professor Dumbledore about your previous record…and we've come to this conclusion…" I paused for a moment to make sure I still had her attention, then continued. "If you don't clean yourself up and start going back to your old ways…we'll have to expel you…" I saw Hermione sit bolt upright as she hear this. Her eyes were wide and her mouth was hanging open in disbelief.

"No! You can't!" she screamed. "I have to stay here! I can't go home!"

She was standing by this time, her hands on top of the desk, and her body leaning over it, looking me straight in the eyes. Could I see…pleading in her eyes?

I forced myself to look away. It killed me inside doing this to a student, but I knew it must be done.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. But unless you get some help for yourself, you can't stay here. You're a danger to yourself and everyone around you. I'm sorry…"

I finally allowed myself to look at her again. What I saw broke my heart.

Her face was streaked with tears, her eyes red, and her makeup running down her face. Her hands shook with such intensity that I thought they may never stop. And I could hear her draw in shaky breaths, giving away that she was truly crying.

"Hermione…" I said gently, putting an arm on her shoulder. She pulled away and stormed to the other side of the room, burying her head in her hands and crying softly. I sighed, then got up and stood a good 3 feet behind her before saying, "Hermione…talk to me. Why can't you go home?"

She pulled her hands away from her face, but didn't face me. I could hear her sniffle and my heart went out to her immediately. I slowly walked closer, but didn't dare touch her yet, hoping she wouldn't run away on me.

"Hermione…?" I asked softly. She pursed her lips together, then she sort of half turned toward me. I took a deep breath.

"Come on, let's sit down" I offered, leading her over to a table in the back of my room. We both sat down next to each other, me looking at her with sympathy and her staring down at the table. She let a few stray tears fall onto the table, obviously not caring that I could see them. She leaned her head against her hand, but never took her eyes off the polished wood in front of her. I reached over and rubbed a comforting hand on her shoulder again, but this time, she didn't pull away.

"Please, talk to me" I begged subtly. She breathed deeply, her lower lip trembling just slightly. "Why can't you go home?"

After a long pause of uncomfortable silence, she finally spoke up. "My mother…and father…" she said, so quietly I could barely hear her. I decided not to interfere, just let her tell me what she wanted to tell me. "They…well…the last time I went home…my mother cheated on my father…she went out with all these other guys and had affairs every night without him knowing…and…I kind of…told him about it…" She choked out another sob before continuing. "And…my mother…found out…and she…s-she…" Hermione couldn't seem to get the last part of the sentence out without sobbing.

"She did what, Hermione?" I asked her gently, trying not to push her over the top. I scooted closer to her and extended my arm around both her shoulders as she cried. After she calmed down, she finally finished her sentence.

"S-She…she abused me…she would beat me every day…whip me with one of her belts…rape me…She beat me so bad once I couldn't even get out of bed because it hurt so much…then she…she moved out. My parents got a divorce…and I was left with my father…Which I thought was going to be better, but…it was only worse." My eyes widened with every detail she told me.

Then she continued. "And, when I went to live with my father," she continued, "he blamed me for my mother leaving him…he would abuse me as well, but twice as much as my mother had. He would even leave me outside in the cold…saying I wasn't good enough to sleep in the house…and I was forced to sleep outside in our dog kennel while our dog slept in the house…I would freeze in the winter, catch colds when it rained, and get constant sunburn in the summer. He didn't even give me extra clothes I could change into…all I had were my shorts and T-shirt…I wasn't allowed to shower, change, or leave the backyard…I had to go to the bathroom inside the kennel…he would make me do painstaking work…and he starved me half to death." Hermione took in another shaky breath, then went on. "That's when I decided to send an owl to Ron and ask him if I could stay with him…so he, Fred, and George picked me up in that flying car of theirs and I lived at the Burrow until school started…" When she finished, she finally looked me in the eyes. I looked at her, appalled.

"That…that's horrible!" I exclaimed, not believing what she was telling me. She nodded slightly, and let the remaining tears fall from her eyes. I couldn't take it, I gently wrapped my arms around her shaking form and she cried into my chest.

"Oh, Hermione…" was all I could say before planting a soft kiss on her head. I rubbed her back as I heard her cries begin to cease.

"I don't wanna go back" she pleaded, the sound muffled by my shirt. "Please don't make me go back, Professor…" _Professor. _That was the first time she'd called me that in months.

I held her closer with every pleading sob that escaped her mouth.

"You don't have to go back, Hermione…" I whispered in her ear. "Not unless you clean yourself up." I felt her sigh beneath me, then start to pull away. She looked down for a moment, then looked up.

"But…I don't know if I can…I'm too weak…" she told me, barely audible. I put two fingers under her chin and lifted her head so she looked me in the eyes.

"Don't say that. You're one of the strongest people I know. You may be a little…different right now, but you're still the same Hermione you were before. I know, deep down inside, you're still the same smart, nice, funny girl. You're a wonderful person, Hermione. You just need to clean yourself up a bit and let it show." Hermione looked down and smiled for the first time that day. I grinned when I saw this.

"Thanks, Professor…" she said, still smiling. She looked up at me and time seemed to have stopped.

I looked in those beautiful eyes, still a little red and swimming with tears, old and new. I saw her eyes close slowly and our heads were moving together.

Closer…closer…closer…then, before I knew it, our lips were locked in a sweet, passionate kiss. After a couple seconds, we both realized what we were doing and pulled away quickly. She stared at me, an unbelieving look on her face. I was ready to apologize, but I saw the corners of her lips curl up into a smile.

"What took you so long?" she asked, her smile ear to ear now. I let a slow, easy smile spread across my face as we went in for another kiss.

When we pulled apart, I kept her in my arms and asked, "So, will you clean yourself up?" I smiled when I felt her nod.

"Yes…I'll do anything to stay here with you" she said, grinning at me. I grinned back.

"I love you, Hermione" I said, putting a hand on the side of her head, tangling my fingers in her curls.

"I love you too…Remus" she replied, using my first name for the first time since she met me. We smiled and hugged each other close, knowing that we wouldn't let each other go for anything.

* * *

**Review please! :D**


End file.
